Tokyo Mew Mew The Untold Story: Love of an Alien
by ArcticWolfGirl
Summary: A new member of Mew Mew? Sorry if my OC is a little Sue-ish. i just thought Kisshu could use a girl. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew by the way, that piece of genius belongs to Mia Ikumi-sama
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic: **It has come to my attention, that quite a few people have read this story and I have only one review.

**Kisshu:** That's right. And let me tell you something, my performances should be appreciated.

**Arctic:** Your performances? What about my writing? It seriously makes me feel bad when people don't R&R...If you like it, tell me! If you don't tell me what I can improve upon.

**Kisshu: **That's right. Writers pour their heart and soul into their work, you know.

**Yuki: **Yes, and it would be greatly appreciated if you could rate and review our good friend's story.

**Arctic: **Right. So here's the deal. I'm am putting this fic on hold until I get at least five reviews or 100 reads. Your choice, guys.

**Kisshu: **Yeah and chapter four is really juicy.

**Arctic: **Kish, have you been going through my computer again?

**Kisshu: **You know it! And you wouldn't believe how much hentai this pervert has on her hard drive!

**Arctic: **I'll teach you to invade my privacy! *pulls out a bazooka and aims it at Kisshu*

**Yuki: **That's all for now, folks! Enjoy the story and please R&R!

**_EXPLOSION!_**

* * *

I gasped as I felt soft hands caress my body. Try as I might, I could not will my eyes to open. Fingers caressed my cheek. My neck. My breasts. They moved slowly downward.

I shot straight up in my bed as the alarm buzzed loudly in my ears. I rubbed my eyes and looked groggily around the room. I reached onto my nightstand and grabbed my thin framed, square glasses. As I shoved them on my face my father called to me.

"Hey, Yuki!" He announced, "Breakfast.!"

I still hadn't gotten used to the time change from America to Japan, but I needed to begin school. Even being half-Japanese, it was hard to adjust to the cultural setting too. The schools were different, the housing was slightly different, even the fast food restaurants were different.

I sighed as I got out of bed. I ran a brush through my pre-maturely white hair that no doctor in the world could explain and dressed myself in my new school uniform. The short grey skirt didn't suit my short chubby legs, and the shirt strained against my double D breasts, and wasn't quite big enough in the waist. I tied the red bow as best I could and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

Breakfast was as uneventful as always. My dad talked about how stocks in his business were and the new video game they were developing would bring them out of the gutter. I wasn't really all that interested though. I picked at my breakfast, not really wanting to eat, and pretended to listen.

I looked at my watch and quickly made my lunch, and headed out the door.

* * *

A young, grey-skinned man stared at his futuristic computer monitor. He couldn't make sense of the readings he had been getting the last few weeks. He ran his hand once through his dark purple hair, and turned to his two companions.

"Kisshu," he said, "I need you to find something for me."

"Of course, Pai," The golden-eyed alien looked intently at the other.

"I am getting readings of a human with red data animal DNA. Make sure she isn't a threat to our earth comrades, the Mew Mews."

"Hai."

* * *

I might have liked my new school, had I actually talked to anyone. I sat in the back of every classroom, refusing to let the teachers introduce me. I sat alone at lunch. I didn't even participate in P.E.

I began walking home alone, looking at the ground.

"What's such a pretty girl looking so down for?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I looked around and blushed furiously at the tall, thin, blonde haired, blue-eyed school boy that was standing behind me.

"H-Hi…Um…I'll go now."

He boy grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said, "What's your name?"

"Y-Yuki…Ookami…" I replied.

"Well, Ookami-chan…You should come with me."

"N-no…I have to get home." I replied, straining against his grip.

He grinned maliciously. I started to cry.

"Come on Yuki." He began to pull me.

"NO!" I screamed as I flung my arm and broke his grip, running in the opposite direction. I ran as hard and fast as I could, him following all the while. I was doing fine, until I made a wrong turn. Down a deserted alleyway.

"You were wrong to run, Ookami-chan." The boy said angrily.

"Somebody. Help me!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

"Weak." I heard a voice say. It wasn't the blonde's. "Weak, weak, weak. There's no way you are a threat to anyone. As for you, pervert. Run or die."

I heard the sound of feet hitting the pavement, and opened my eyes slowly. My savior was nowhere to be found. A sudden exhaustion crept over me, and I could no longer stand. I fell to my knees and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

"Pai," Kisshu said as he looked at the white haired girl, "She's weak. She'll be a threat to no one."

"No," Pai said, "If her powers are awoken by the wrong person, she will be a devastating threat. We must take her to the Mew Mews."

"You go," Kisshu responded, "I haven't seen Ichigo in years. I do not want to see her now. How…happy she is with him still tugs at my heart."

"Understood, Kisshu." Pai responded, "But one day you will forget about her. It was not meant to be, but there is someone for you."

"Perhaps…but until then…I cannot face Ichigo-san."

"Her eyes are beginning to open." Pai said.

"Wh-where am I?"

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, everything was blurry at first, than my eyes focused on the three people in front of me.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "And who…what are you?"

Their ears were elf-like and their skin a bluish-gray. On was smaller than the other two, possibly a child, the other was tall with purple hair. But when my gaze rested on the middle one, my heart sped up.

His hair was a dark shade of green, and his eyes met mine they were a beautiful shade of gold.

For a moment, he looked taken-aback, then he regained his composure.

"I know you may be confused," he said, "My name is Kisshu, we are only here to help do not be frightened."

It was the voice of my alleyway savior.

"I am Ookami Yuki." I responded, "And I want to thank you for earlier."

"Enough of that," Kisshu snapped, "We want you to meet someone. Please try to keep an open mind, but you have the DNA of an endangered animal in your bloodstream. An Arctic Wolf to be precise. There is a possibility that you can transform into what we call a Mew Mew."

"Mew…Mew?" I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"You're going to think this is crazy—" Kisshu started.

"I already think this is crazy! I must be crazy!" I screamed, cutting him off. I was beginning to get hysterical; the situation was not making sense to me. I got up and started looking everywhere for an exit. I started bashing my shoulders into the concrete walls, until finally; one of them grabbed me from behind. I thrashed in his grasp, tiring myself quickly.

"Are you finished?" Kisshu's voice rang in my ear.

I panted heavily, going limp in his arms.

"Calm down," He whispered, "We will not hurt you. We are trying to keep you from getting hurt."

He put me down slowly, the cold floor sent shivers up my spine.

"I-I am s-sorry," I panted.

Kisshu cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You are really scared, aren't you?" he asked concerned, "Do you really know nothing about what you are?"

I shook my head slowly, then leaned it against the wall.

"Just let me go," I pleaded, "I'm frightened. I don't want to be here anymore." I began to cry.

Kisshu kneeled in front of me, and my eyes met his once again.

His eyes seemed patient and kind, even after my display of hysteria. My heart rate slowed down a bit as his eyes stared deeply into mine. He reached up and wiped the tears from my face.

"Do not worry, Wolfie-chan," He said with a kind smile, "I promise no harm will befall you here."

I saw the tall man behind Kisshu roll his eyes. And the younger boy mouthed the words "Another one?" I wasn't sure what it meant. All I knew was, I took comfort in Kisshu's face.

"Are you calm now?" Kisshu asked.

"Hai," I replied, "I apologize for my actions."

Kisshu sat beside me.

"Are you ready to meet our friends?"

"Hai."

"Pai, take her." Kisshu said.

The purple-haired man picked me up bridal style, my stomach lurched and I heard a strange noise. I saw nothing but blackness for a moment and then a bright white light that stung my eyes.

Pai landed softly on his feet and put me down.

"Pai-san!" I heard a girl's voice call.

"L-Lettuce-san?" Pai responded as he turned to face a girl, about my age, with green hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing an adorable green dress and carrying a broom.

It was only then that I noticed a cute pink café. My jaw dropped in awe. Lettuce ran up and hugged Pai. They both blushed and Lettuce stepped away.

"Lettuce-san...I need to speak with Shirogane-san immediately. Gather the other Mews."

"Hai." Lettuce replied, "You head to the basement."

Pai picked me up once again, and the same feeling of uneasiness came over me as we teleported again.

"Shirogane-san." Pai bowed to a tall blonde man. "Akasaka-san." He bowed to an older-looking man who had a long brown pony-tail.

"No need to tell us," Shirogane said, "We picked up her signal as soon as you teleported."

"But who could have injected her?" Akasaka asked.

Shirogane sighed and turned around to his computer.

"There is one more artifact. But I didn't think it would belong to a mew."

Lettuce brought four girls down to the basement with her. They were all dressed in different colors: Pink, blue, yellow, and purple.

"Introduce yourselves, Mews." Shirogane said.

"I am Momomiya Ichigo." The one in pink proclaimed.

"I am Aizawa Mint." The one in blue stated.

"I am Midorikawa Lettuce."

"I am Fujiwara Zakuro." The one in purple said.

"And I am Fong Pudding." The one in yellow excitedly declared.

"I-I am Ookami Yuki…" I responded shyly.

"Alright here we go." Shirogane said as a safe opened up.

He pulled something out that looked like a stone sword hilt.

"Take it." Pai said.

"H-hai." I reached out for the ancient artifact. And before I know what I was saying…

"Mew Mew Snow! Metamorphosis!" I shouted. A strange feeling came over my body and my clothes changed by themselves. When it was over I stood there in a sleeveless shirt and a poufy skirt both black with white trim, feeling more insecure than I had a moment before. I reached up to scratch my head and felt—

"Ears?" I said softly. I felt something tickle my back. As I looked around I noticed what it was, "And a tail?"

The stone sword hilt had turned gold and was decorated with several ruby hearts.

"So what's this supposed to do?" I asked, looking at it curiously. I squeezed it tightly and what seemed like a blade of energy shot from it. I dropped it in surprise.

I picked it back up and squeezed it again. After the blade appeared I felt more words bubbling up in my chest.

"Ribbon Snow Slice!" I shouted. With those few words, I almost destroyed half of the basement.

I looked upon the scene, amazed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I shouted.

Everyone just stared at me.

"I will pay for the damage." I said as I bowed.

A light suddenly engulfed me and my transformation was reversed.

"It's settled then." Shirogane said, "You will work here in the café."

"H-hai." I said.

Kisshu lay on his bed, quietly thinking about the new Mew. He grabbed his pillow as he turned onto his side and hugged it tightly, his face buried in its comfort. He laid quietly in the dark, hoping this feeling wasn't what he knew it to be. He was smitten with her. Not nearly in love like he was with Ichigo, but it was just something about her blue-gray eyes. The way she had looked at him, groggy and confused, was somewhat cute. He was beginning to regret not taking her to the café. He sat up cross-legged, placing the pillow in his lap.

"I really shouldn't worry about this," He told himself out loud, "There is no way I could fall for her. Ichigo was the one I wanted. The one I will always want."

He closed his eyes and sighed, worrying that he was lying to himself. Wondering who he had to convince. He let himself fall backwards and closed his eyes. He soon put the pillow beneath his head.

"I-chi-go." was his last word as he fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

"Wow," was the only word I could muster for the sheer amount of customers in the small café. I looked around in amazement, my heart pounding. It had been nearly an hour since my transformation. In that time Akasaka had made me an outfit just like the others'. Only mine was black with white trim, just like my Mew outfit. And Pai had left without a trace.

"I look so drab," I said, turning to Shirogane, "All the others' colors are so bright."

"I think it suits you," Shirogane responded, "Your a bit plain-looking yourself." He started laughing and tears formed in my eyes.

"I-I was only kidding," He said, "Don't take it too seriously."

I dried my eyes with my hands and looked up at the tall boy in front of me. He placed his hand on my head and smiled.

"Get to work chibi," he said, then he walked away.

The next four hours were hectic. I carried trays, took orders, and fell too many times to count. By the end of my shift, I was exhausted. I had never had a real job before, even at seventeen years of age.

After clean up, the other Mews and I sat down in the cute chairs. Akasaka brought out a plate filled with sweets. Everyone began to eat except me.

"You should really try this!" Ichigo said, "You haven't lived until you've tasted Akasaka-san's cake."

"N-no thank you," I politely declined, "I have to watch what I eat, I gain weight easily."

"One piece wouldn't hurt, "Akasaka said in his charming voice, "Go on. Try it at least."

"I-I really shouldn't," I said.

Akasaka put a slice on a plate and grabbed a clean fork.

"I insist," He said as he cut off bite with the fork, and slowly moved it toward my face.

I blushed furiously, and I think the other Mews did too.

"Open up," Akasaka said.

I couldn't resist his gentlemanly charm, so I let him feed me the cake. And it was the most amazing cake I had ever tasted. I swallowed and took the plate from him. They were right, one piece wouldn't hurt. So I ate it slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Th-thank you, Akasaka-san," I said quietly.

Even when all the other Mews had gone, I still sat in the café. I sighed as I put my head down on the table. So much had happened in so little time. Who knew that someone as ordinary as me could become something as super as a Mew Mew. I grabbed my stone sword hilt and looked at it ruefully. What had I gotten myself into.

"Wolfie-chan," I heard someone call, "You ready to go home?"

I turned around to see Kisshu hovering above me.

"I can almost see up your shorts from here," I stated matter-of-factly.

His grayish skin turned an odd shade of pink as he teleported. He was sitting on the table, his face inches from mine.

"You shouldn't say such perverted things, Wolfie-chan," he said, his sweet breath tickling my lips.

"I-I am sorry," I responded, my face flushing red, "I do not know what came over me."

"It's okay, Wolfie-chan," He said as he kicked off of the table and back into the air, "Are you ready to go now?"

"H-Hai...Kisshu-san."

He smiled, and held out his hand. I took it and the familiar feeling of teleportation washed over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, but we weren't at my house. I looked around, confused. We seemed to be in a library of some sort, with stone walls and two comfortable-looking chairs

"Kisshu-san? Where are we?" I asked, regaining my balance.

"I brought you here to ask you something," he responded, "Well, a few things. I want to know more about you, Wolfie-chan."

He sat in one of the chairs, and motioned me to do the same.

"I need to get home," I said

"Don't worry," He replied, "Time passes differently here. We have about an hour here to a minute in the normal dimension."

"H-Hai..." I sat down, nervously, "Um...What did you want to know?"

"Well..." Kisshu thought for a moment, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I replied.

"What do you do for fun?" He inquired.

"Read, write, and study kendo behind my father's back." I smiled. It was the first time I had smiled since moving to Japan.

"Your smile suits you so well," Kisshu said, "You should wear it more often."

"Th-thank you," I said, blushing at the compliment.

"So kendo, huh?" Kisshu said, "We should spar sometime. You could fight your way and I'll fight mine. Perhaps you would even like to transform and use your Mew powers."

I squeezed my sword hilt tightly, my heart speeding up.

"Would you hold back?" I asked quietly

"Excuse me?" Kisshu said, confused.

"Would you hold back?" I asked, louder this time.

"Of course not," Kisshu stated.

"Then now..."

"Wh-what?"

"NOW!" I shouted followed by, "Mew Mew Snow! Metamorphosis!"

I took a strike at him with my light sword or whatever it was, and he dodged it easily.

"So close, Wolfie-chan," He said.

I wheeled around to face him. He was floating in mid air. I readjusted myself and planted my feet more firmly on the ground.

"My turn!" Kisshu shouted, flying toward me.

I braced myself and he disappeared inches from me, only to reappear behind. I felt his foot strike my back. I fell forward hard, but somersaulted back to my feet. My breath was heavy as I turned back to face him again. I took a deep breath and refocused myself. I didn't spend all those years in kendo to be beaten like this.

"You need a break, Wolfie-chan?" Kisshu asked me, tauntingly.

"You wish," I said as I narrowed my eyes, preparing myself for another attack.

Kisshu stared at me, readying himself for whatever I was going to dish out.

"Ribbon Snow Slice!" I shouted.

Kisshu's arm was sliced a bit, but he teleported his way out of the blast. He reappeared behind me, one arm behind my waist and the other holding a sai to my throat.

"I win, Wolfie-chan." He whispered in my ear.

I dropped my sword in defeat.

"Thank you," I whispered, "No other man has taken me seriously."

"You are very good, Wolfie-chan," Kisshu said as he dropped the arm that was holding the sai, "If I was a human, you probably would have defeated me."

"Your arm..." I said, looking down at the arm that was still gripping my waist.

The wound looked deep.

"This is nothing, Wolfie-chan," Kisshu said, "t doesn't even hurt that much. How is your back though?"

The soothing light of transformation engulfed me and I was back to normal. I stretched my back muscles and winced a little.

"I'll live," I said, plopping back down in the somehow unharmed chair.

Kisshu laughed a bit.

"Where are you originally from?" He asked me.

"I'm from America," I said, "But I'm half-Japanese. My mother left my father a few months ago, when the money stopped coming in, so my dad moved us out here to Japan, his home country, two weeks ago."

Kisshu looked at me, confused. Then, the whole of what I had said hit him. He smiled softly, almost as if he was amused.

"Humans are so fickle, aren't they?" he questioned.

"Hai. Most of them, but not all," I replied, "I am not fickle. I know what I want. I want to become stronger so strange guys can't drag me by the arm."

Kisshu laughed.

"You seemed pretty strong to me in our spar. What caused you to behave so weakly when that blonde boy started picking on you?"

"I guess...I just froze up or something. I was scared."

"You have nothing to fear," Kisshu said, "But if you do find yourself in trouble, just call my name."

I nodded and stood up. Kisshu extended his unhurt arm to me.

"No," I said, "We have to get you fixed up first."

"Nah, I'll just do it myself later."

I nodded slowly and took his outstretched hand, darkness consuming me. As soon as we had landed in front of my apartment building, Kisshu was gone. I looked at my watch, wondering if it was reliable or not after being in that parallel dimension. It must have been, because it was only moments before my nine 'o clock curfew. I ran up the stairs, my key ready.

I opened the apartment door. All the lights were off, and the only sign of my dad even being there was a note. I opened and read it,

_Yuki,_

_ I have to go back in to the office, we will be pulling another all-nighter. Don't wait up for me. There is a bento box in the icebox that I picked up for you on the way home. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_ Dad_

I sighed and threw the note in the trash. I hated being home alone, it frightened me. I opened the icebox and pulled out my supper. I never liked to eat so late, but I suppose it couldn't be helped. I sat on the couch and turned on the tiny television. The nine 'o clock news was on, I wasn't paying too much attention though. I focused on my food. It was my favorite, crunchy tuna roll. I smiled. Kisshu teleported beside me, and being as terrified as I was I threw my bento box at him. He caught it as it slid off his face, and the look he gave me made me laugh.

"I apologize," I said, stifling even more laughter, "You scared me."

"Who else could teleport into you apartment?" He asked, wiping his face with his hands. He had already bandaged his wound from earlier.

"I'm terribly sorry," I said, grabbing the box from him, "At least the wasabi didn't get in your eyes."

I went into the small kitchen and threw the disposable box away. On the way out I grabbed some napkins.

"Here," I said, throwing the napkins at him, "Clean yourself off."

He smiled.

"I came to see if you made it in okay," Kisshu stated, "Where is your father? Asleep?"

"He's at his office," I responded, "He'll be there all night. The only problem is, I hate being alone. Especially at night."

"I could stick around until you fall asleep," Kisshu said.

"I-If you feel like it," I said, blushing.

"Of course," Kisshu said, standing up.

I walked out of the living room, and into the bathroom. I began peeling off my school uniform, which was proving more difficult than I originally thought it would be. When I finally did get it off, I felt much better. I unclasped my purple bra and heaved a sigh of relief as I rubbed the soreness out of my breasts. I pulled off my panties and turned on the shower. I waited a few moments for the water to heat up and stepped beneath the flow of water and sighed happily. My back hurt more than I thought it did. I guessed the adrenaline from earlier had blocked out most of the pain. It was definitely going to bruise if it hadn't already. The hot water felt good on it though, as if all the pain was being washed down the drain. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"I've prepared your bed for you," Kisshu said, "I'm guessing it was your room. The bed had lavender sheets."

"H-hai," I said, "Thank you."

After my shower, I dressed in a long pink tank top.

"Why are you staying with me?" I asked Kisshu as I dried my hair.

"You need to be protected," Kisshu responded, "If someone grabs you up, they may use your powers for evil. That would be uncool."

I smiled, the look on his face showed nothing more than his words. I turned to go to my room, but he grabbed my arm.

"You're bruised badly," Kisshu said, "It's so...purple."

"Oh, I'm okay," I responded, "I'm sure I've had worse."

He let me go, a worried expression on his face, and sat back on the couch. Once I was in my room, I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to my alarm like always, but I couldn't move easily. The pain in my back shot through my body as I dressed myself and brushing my hair was even more difficult. I powered through it and headed into the kitchen and living area. My dad was there, holding a present.

"Happy belated birthday, Yuki," He said smiling, "I know it's a few weeks late, but with the move and all I had a hard time getting something for you."

I smiled and took the box. I tore the pink paper off of it. Inside was a cute cell phone decorated with five cute girls.

"Mew Mews..." I laughed.

"Oh so you know about them then?" My dad asked, "Apparently they saved Tokyo from some aliens a while back."

"Thanks for the phone, dad," I said. It was the first cell phone I had ever had, "It's cute."

"Well, I will be paying the first month's bill, but you have to find a job and pay for it yourself after that." My dad stated.

"Oh...I already have a job...It sort of...fell into my lap yesterday..."

"That is so great!" My dad proclaimed, "On her first day out, my little girl finds herself a job! How responsible!"

"Yes. But some nights I may have to work until nine thirty."

"Well then," My dad thought for a moment, "I suppose you're a big girl now. I will raise your curfew to ten."

A smile spread across my face. My dad had never even discussed curfew with me before.

"Oh and don't forget," My dad said, "Next week is Valentine's. You should find a cute boy and make chocolate for him."

"Daaaaad..."I whined.

"You need someone to protect you," My dad said, "You are a girl after all."

I pouted as I grabbed a slice of toast and headed for the door.

I slowly made my way to school, knowing I was going to be late. The thing about my school though, it had a gate that closed when the bell rang. And me, being in the state I was in, missed the bell.

"Dammit!" I said aloud, "Dammit! Dammit!"

I sat down outside the gate and sighed.

"If only Kisshu-san were here," I said, "Then I could get on the other side of that gate."

"Need some help there, Wolfie-chan?" I heard Kisshu's voice call.

"Oh please!" I exclaimed, "Thank you!"

He swooped from above me and picked me up, teleporting and placing me softly on the other side of the gate.

"Thank you, Thank you!" I shouted.

"Get to class, Wolfie-chan." He turned away and disappeared.

The rest of my school day was uneventful. I told all of my teachers I had a sprained ankle and they believed me. I mean...what was I supposed to say?

'I got into a fight with an alien and have a super mondo bruise on my back that's causing me to walk slowly.'

Yeah...right...

I turned to leave my final class and crashed into a schoolboy I had never seen before. He looked very familiar, it was something about his eyes.

"Konichiwa, Wolfie-chan," He said with a smile.

"K-Kisshu-san?" I said, surprised, "You are very good at disguises."

He smiled at me.

"I came to keep you out of trouble," He said playfully, "And to show you the way to the café from here."

"Thanks..." I said, blushing.

I knew who I was going to give my Valentine's chocolate to, if for nothing else than to keep my dad happy. But my chest felt funny when I was around him, like my heart was fluttering. But it was probably just lustful attraction. I smiled as he and I walked side by side even though I limped in pain. We stopped for a moment so I could regain my composure and Kisshu looked at me. A worried expression spread across his face.

"Get on my back," he said, his eyes now unreadable, "I'm responsible for your injury, I need to take care of you."

I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I said as I stretched out my back muscles, "This is nothing. I've had worse."

Kisshu crossed his arms, a thoughtful look in his eyes. His eyes lit up moments later, as if he had solved his conundrum. He walked toward me and swept me off of my feet, carrying me bridal style. I blushed furiously, my head swimming with the increased blood flow. Despite my struggling, Kisshu carried me the rest of the way.

"Here's my stop," I said, "you can put me down now."

"You are in no condition to work," he scolded, "You are coming with me so I can treat your bruise and you can get some rest."

"But I have to make money," I whined, "I have a responsibility now. My dad–"

He covered my mouth with his hand and we teleported. Right back to that alternate dimension, except this time instead of chairs being in the library, there was a bed and a therapeutic hot tub.

"I knew it," Kisshu said, "You are hurt. You see, this dimension conforms to whatever you need at the time."

"Are you sure it isn't what you need?" I asked.

"Yes," He responded, "Because I wouldn't need a gown to sleep in and a bikini to jump in the hot tub with."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't need a bikini either," I said, jokingly.

I giggled as a sudden look of realization spread over Kisshu's face, and he blushed deeply.

"I feel like I've known you forever..." I said quietly, "Just tell me if I step out of line..."

He put me down, his normal form returning. I liked him much better that way.

"Actually," he said, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "It's kind of refreshing. No one likes to joke like this anymore."

I sat on the bed. It was soft and the comforter was silky smooth against my skin. I untied the bow that was on the front of my uniform and started to unbutton my shirt.

"Um, could you turn around please?" I asked.

"Of course," Kisshu responded as he turned his back to me.

I undressed quickly, folding all my clothes in the process, and redressed myself in the black bikini with white stars. I felt self-conscious of my pudgy belly. I wasn't really fat, but I wasn't small either. I placed a foot in the hot water and Kisshu turned around.

"Don't look!" I shouted, covering myself.

Kisshu blushed as he looked at me. He walked toward me, his arm outstretched.

"You have some dirt," he said, reaching out and rubbing my cheek.

I blushed as my heart began to speed up. I looked into his eyes and saw something. An all too familiar feeling. His eyes were sad. He turned away and laid on the bed, his back to me.

"Whatever," he said, "Do your thing."

I lowered myself slowly into the hot water. I couldn't help think that I had somehow caused his pain. My back was feeling much better, the soreness was starting to recede. Kisshu quietly turned over to watch me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I feel like I need to," Kisshu responded.

"You look heart broken," I said, splashing the water a little, "Is it my fault? Is there something you need from me that I cannot provide?"

Kisshu thought for a moment, his face unreadable. Then he smiled.

"I could not ask you for anymore than you have already done," He said softly, "You are so fun to be around...I've almost forgotten about her..."

He trailed off and was once again lost in his thoughts.

I wondered who she was. She had to be an amazing person to capture this beautiful boy's attention. Maybe he was lonely...That was probably why he kept me around so much. He was reaching out to me to help him. In some way, I must have reminded him of her. Or maybe I didn't and that's why he wanted me around. I pondered this quietly as my eyelids became heavy. Kisshu had turned back over on the bed, not paying much attention to me. It almost felt as if I would go to sleep.

* * *

Kisshu lay quietly on the bed, his thoughts were tormented with Ichigo's face. He sighed and turned over onto his back, looking at the ceiling. Perhaps it was time to let go. He needed something to distract himself, so he turned back over to look at Yuki. He smiled a bit when he thought her name, but she was no where to be seen. Had she gotten out of the hot tub while he wasn't looking? No, he would've heard splashing. He stood up, walking over to the swirling tub of water. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat. He reached in and pulled Yuki out of the water.

He drug her out onto the floor and started chest compressions for CPR. He held her nose and placed his mouth to hers, breathing air into her lungs. He continued this until she spat up water and began to open her eyes.

* * *

I awoke, feeling an odd pressure in my chest that I had never felt before. It was like the air I had breathed in was too dense. I coughed, and the thick air was gone from my lungs. Only, I don't think it was air at all. I must have fallen asleep in the hot tub. I opened my eyes, Kisshu was kneeling beside me on the floor. I coughed some more. His eyes were fixed intently on me, a stern expression on his face.

"You...saved...me," I managed to say.

Kisshu just stared at me, his eyes filled with relief. He sighed and stood up, holding his hand out to me. I took it, happily. He helped me off the floor and onto the bed.

"Don't scare me like that," He said sitting beside me, "I can't have people thinking I killed you."

I laughed weakly, shivering a bit due to the cool draft in the room. Kisshu shifted a little on the bed and put his arms around me.

"I should put something on that isn't soaked," I said jokingly.

Kisshu pulled back and ran his fingers over my back.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking at the bruise a little more closely, "I didn't mean to hurt you so badly..."

"It's okay," I said with a smile, "I didn't want you to go easy on me and you obliged. If it is anyone's fault it is mine."

"Nevertheless," He said, his face so close now I could feel his breath tickling my back, "It was my blow that caused this."

He kissed my back softly, his lips felt so smooth and warm. My heart sped up again, it felt as if my chest would explode.

Then he stood up, walking off into a corner.

"You should get dressed," He said, "Before you catch a cold."

I pulled the wet bathing suit off, putting on the black lace undies and pink night gown.

"Kay," I said, "You can turn around now."

As he turned, his face turned a shade of red that I had never seen on a human before.

"What?" I asked.

He turned his head to the side, looking ashamed.

"I had a fleeting thought, nothing you need to worry about," He crossed his arms.

"A perverted thought?" I asked, giggling.

He looked down at the floor and sighed. I frowned, thinking I had taken it too far. Just as I was about to apologize, he burst out laughing.

"Even spending only a few hours with me, you can read me that well?" He asked, "That's more than I ever asked from Ich...I mean...her."

"Hey," I said, "Don't think about that."

I stood up, walking over to him. I placed my hand softly on his cheek and made him look me in the eye.

"She was an idiot," I said, "There is no one that could be better than you."

"Yeah, tell _her_ that."

"No," I responded, "I won't tell her that."

Kisshu looked confused and hurt when I said that.

"I don't mean it like that," I said, "All I mean is...If I tell her that, then I won't have a chance..."

I kissed him on the cheek, and blushed as I turned and walked back toward the bed. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"I am sorry," he said quietly, "I should not have even brought her up."

He hugged me tightly. My heart sped up again, and my head began to swim. He pulled back and looked my deeply in the eyes. He leaned in closely, his lips inches from mine.

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

My heart pounded as the unearthly sweetness of his breath made me swoon. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt his smooth lips on mine and my heart raced. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapping fully around me. His heart seemed to beat quickly as well as he pushed his tongue past my lips. He then lifted us both into the air as he teleported.

We ended up in my room, he pulled away slowly.

"Later," He said as he disappeared.

I put a hand to my lips and blushed, wondering why he had left so suddenly. The kiss had left a great taste in my mouth. I smiled and jumped onto my bed, ecstatic. I sighed and laid back onto my pillow. I grabbed my laptop from underneath my bed. It was old. My dad had gotten it over three years ago and gave it to me when he was finished with it. I turned it on and connected to the apartment building's wireless internet. I needed a recipe for chocolate. Not just any chocolate. I needed something that would wow him. I giggled as I ran across a unique chocolate.

"Snow Strawberry," I said aloud, "White chocolate with a swirl of strawberry juice."

I smiled. This had to be the chocolate.

Just as I saved the recipe, I heard a noise from the living area. It sounded like someone breaking glass. I gulped, realizing I had left my school bag in another dimension. My sword was not here. I opened my bedroom door slowly, only to be hit with a blast of energy. I flew backwards into my dresser, my back on fire with pain. I looked up for any sign of my assailant, my efforts were in vain. There was no trace of them anywhere. I stood up carefully, inching toward my closet. I opened the door and grabbed my hidden training bokken. I placed my feet shoulder-width apart, taking a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

* * *

Kisshu landed softly by his purple-haired friend.

"Something troubling you, Kisshu-san?" Pai asked.

"Did I bring that much tension into the room?" Kisshu asked, jokingly.

Pai nodded.

"It's Yuki..."

"The white-haired Mew?"

"Hai. There's something about her..."

An alarm went off.

"I guess there is something about her," Pai said, "Someone is attacking her house."

As soon as those words were out of Pai's mouth, Kisshu was gone.

Pai smiled a bit. Ksshu seemed like his old self again.

* * *

"I said who's there?" I shouted again.

Another blast of energy headed my way, but this time I was knocked out of the way.

"K-Kisshu-san..." I said, looking up at the person laying on top of me.

He placed my sword hilt into my hand.

"Hurry," He said, "It won't take their power long to recharge."

I nodded as he rolled off of me. I stood up.

"Mew Mew Snow! Metamorphosis!" I shouted.

I sniffed the air. My dad's room. I ran across the hallway, sword hilt in hand. As soon as I was in the room, I squeezed my weapon. A stream of energy shot out. I sniffed the air again. To the left. I turned slowly to face...

"Nothing..." I said softly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," a woman's voice said.

I jumped a bit as she appeared from no where. She was tall, wearing a lab coat. Her hair was black and pixie cut. She wore round, black glasses around her brown eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, my hands clasping my blade tightly.

"I'm Ms. Emily Rhodes," She said, "An American scientist. We are doing genetic experiments. You Mews...We want to know where you came from. And if you refuse to tell us how you came about...Well, we will experiment on you..."

She walked toward me, menacingly.

"Honestly," I said with a sarcastic smile, "I don't even know what's going on myself."

"LIES!"

A new blast of energy headed my way, I dodged it with difficulty.

"So you need this information for what reason?" I asked.

"We want to create a biological super weapon out of ordinary humans. Some of our experiments have been somewhat successful, as you can see by my powers."

My dad's room was nearly destroyed, I didn't know _how_ I was going to explain this one.

Another blast. I crashed through the window, landing hard onto the sidewalk below. I stood up and brushed myself off, painfully I might add. The people on the street looked at me, skeptically. I took a deep breath, no more distractions.

"That was my apartment!" I heard someone scream.

It just happened to be my dad, what a day.

"YUKI!" He screamed as he ran into the building.

I sniffed the air, but the woman's scent was gone. Wondering what had happened to her, I began transition back to my normal form. Just before my identity was exposed to the world, Kisshu grabbed me up and teleported me back to my room. As my dad unlocked the front door, Kisshu disappeared. I sprawled myself out onto the floor just before my dad walked in.

"Daddy?" I said, "Is that you?"

"Yuki!" He yelled, making a beeline toward my room, "Yuki are you all right?"

"H-Hai, father," I said, pushing myself from the ground, "Everything is fine."

He helped my onto my bed.

"What happened, Yuki?" He asked me as he began to clean things up. I stashed my sword hilt discreetly under my mattress.

"A woman..." I said quietly, "A woman in a lab coat. She was...Telepathic I think. Then a Mew Girl came and saved me. Not one on the phone you got me though. A new Mew. She wore all black..."

"I saw her," my dad said, "She crashed through my bedroom window."

"Did you see her face?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I was too worried about you," He responded.

I smiled a little bit.

"I'm making chocolate," I said.

My dad's face lit up.

"For who? For who?" he asked, looking at me enthusiastically.

"His name is Kisshu," I said, "I think you would like him."

My dad danced around in his own little odd way.

"This is such good news," He said, "You've only been here two days, and you already have a job and a boyfriend."

"Well," I said, "He isn't really my boyfriend..."

My dad looked at me, and an odd expression crossed his face.

"You need to go to the hospital," he said, "I wasn't even thinking. I was just relieved you were alive."

"No, dad. I'm fine, really. Just a little bruised and cut."

"What about concussions or internal bleeding?"

"Dad...you know I'm tougher than that, don't worry." I said, smiling.

"Alright," He said, "But don't go to sleep for two hours. I'm going to go clean my room. You lie down for a while, but no sleeping."

I nodded. I watched him leave and close the door to my bedroom.

"Kisshu-san!" I said, "Where did he go?"

"No worries, Wolfie-chan," I heard a voice say, "I am here."

I sighed in relief, my heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"Chocolate, huh?" He said.

"Y-You heard that?" I asked.

"I was here the whole time," He said, "Just not visible to you."

"Oh..."

"So this 'chocolate', is it good?"

My jaw dropped in surprise.

"You really haven't had chocolate before?" I asked.

"No," he said, "But I'm sure if it is made by your hands, it will be wonderful."

He stole a kiss from my lips and disappeared.

I sighed and laid on my bed, thoughts of the day consuming my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arctic: **Welcome to the new chappy! I have had a lot of stuff going on recently. Broke up with my fiancee. We had been together for 3 years. I'm having to drop my History class because I am failing it. (God college history...) And I am having to move back in with my mom! This is really turning out to be a sucky year...

**Kish: **Aww...Arc...It'll be okay.** *hugs Arctic***

**Yuki: **Yep. And just think, you will be having some Lettuce x Pai action soon. Cheer up emo kid.

**Arctic: **Thanks Yuki.

**Ichigo: **Hey when am I gonna appear other than to say two words?

**Arctic: **Never, because I do not like you.

**Ichigo: **T.T

**Arctic: **Go suck a wad! You broke Kish's heart!

**Ichigo: **Jeez, you may be having a bad month, but you don't have to take it out on me.

**Arctic: **Shut up you Masaya-loving whore.

**Ichigo: *runs off sobbing***

**Arctic: **Well, that made me feel better! ***maniacal grin***

**Kish: *backs away slowly***

**Yuki: **Well, I guess it's onto the chappy then...

**Arctic: **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!

* * *

Kisshu floated around the room nonchalantly. His heart seemed to jump with pleasure every time he thought Yuki's name. He did a couple of aerial back flips and a few twists. She was making him chocolate. Whatever that was. He really didn't care. All he knew is she was making something. For _him_. No one had ever been that nice to him before. But he needed something to give to her. He would have to ask someone what she would want. But who would know?

"Pai," He said to himself, "I'll ask Pai."

He teleport-tackle-hugged his purple-haired companion.

"Pai-san," Kisshu said, "What do human girls like to get as gifts?"

Pai pushed Kisshu off of him angrily.

"How would I know?" He snapped.

"Well I figured since you studied humans and their customs...you could tell me."

Pai sighed softly. He pulled up some data on his computer. He looked over it carefully.

"Well, it says this coming week is St. Valentine's Day. In Japan girls give the boys chocolate, a rich sweet food. In March is when the boys return the girl's gifts. On the 14th of March, St. White's Day, it is customary to give the girl a white ribbon. A gift of your choice may also accompany that ribbon."

"A white ribbon?" Kisshu questioned, "And a gift of choice?"

Kisshu crossed his arms, deep in thought. He pouted a bit and then his face lit up.

"What about flowers? Would she like flowers, you think?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know," Pai responded, "It says that most human girls like that sort of thing..."

"Flowers it is!" Kisshu shouted, "Now to figure out what kind..."

Kisshu left, pondering this question.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning to the sound of the news blaring something about something. I listened closely, something caught my interest.

"And here we see this "new mew" plummeting from the second story of this apartment building," the woman on the television stated, "Her name is unknown, but she seems to be in league with the "flying persons" we saw in Tokyo three years ago. They could be planning another attack, so everyone keep alert. And if you see this "new mew" be especially careful. She could be very dangerous."

I sighed and forced myself out of bed. I was happy, because today was Saturday. I was planning on working at the café and earning a little extra money. I dressed myself in the cute uniform and tucked my cellphone in my small purse. I walked out of my bedroom, and my dad looked at me curiously.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To work," I responded, "I missed yesterday because of my ankle. I can't miss work again."

"You aren't going anywhere after yesterday," He said, "Besides that new mew girl could attack you again."

"Dad, she didn't attack me she saved me. Remember? We discussed this. Besides, I can take care of myself. You know that."

"No," My dad said, "You aren't going anywhere without an escort. Can't that Kisshu boy come and pick you up?"

"I'll go call him..." I said, "But he will probably just agree with you."

I walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

"Kisshu-san," I whispered.

He appeared almost immediately.

"Hai," Kisshu said, "You needed me?"

"Can you disguise yourself again and wait about fifteen minutes and show up at my apartment door?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"Dad says I need an escort," I rolled my eyes.

Kisshu nodded and disappeared. I walked back out of my room and sat on the couch next to my dad.

"He's in the area," I said, "he'll be around in about fifteen minutes."

"Good," my dad said, a smile spreading across his face, "I get to meet my daughter's love interest!"

"Daaaaaaaad," I whined, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not," he responded, "I trust your character judgment."

We sat out the remaining moments in silence. I waited patiently for a knock on the door. I tapped my foot nervously. Then that wonderful sound of a small knock on the door caused me to jump out of my seat.

"I got it!" I said.

I strode over to the door, opening it quickly. I was amazed at what I saw. A pale, blonde haired boy with a ponytail was staring down at me.

"Dad, this is Kisshu-san," I said, closing the door.

"Konichiwa," Kisshu said with a small bow.

"Konichiwa, Kisshu-kun," My father responded.

Kisshu turned toward me.

"Are you all right, Okami-san?" Kisshu asked, "I saw your building on the news this morning. You were home yesterday when that happened, right?"

"She is fine," my father answered for me, "However, I believe she needs an escort to walk around Tokyo right now."

"I completely agree," Kisshu said, "Whoever attacked her may come back. She needs to be protected."

I sighed as Kisshu and my father spoke to each other. I went into the kitchen area and got a glass of orange juice, as soon as I finished drinking it, Kisshu stood up.

"Shall we go?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded and looked at my father. There was a look of approval in his eyes. Whatever Kisshu had said, it impressed my dad. I heaved a sigh of relief. Kisshu and I bid our goodbyes and left the house.

"Thanks, Kisshu-chan," I said quietly, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to go to work today."

Kisshu nodded and took my hand into his. I blushed furiously, my heart speeding up. He looked over at me, the same red color gracing his face.

"Is this alright?" He asked.

"I guess," I replied, "It doesn't bother me if that is what you are asking."

Kisshu smiled kindly and squeezed my hand a little tighter. We walked slowly to the café. Once we got there, I didn't want to stay, but I knew I had to. I looked up at him and gave a smile.

"Bai bai, Wolfie-chan," He said.

He kissed me on the forehead and left. I sighed and walked in the front door. The café was already packed. I looked around and saw only four mews working. Pudding was running around energetically, Zakuro was being her normal frumpy self, Ichigo was working hard as always, and Mint was having tea.

"Lettuce is off today?" I asked.

Ichigo nodded and continued working. I began taking orders and delivering food myself, thinking only of Kisshu.

* * *

Pai hovered above the apartment building, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He sighed softly, his thoughts drifting to the girl who lurked inside.

"Lettuce..." He said, his heart racing.

He landed softly on the ground, a new form taking over. He ran his hand through his newly acquired black hair. His bronze skin glistening in the sunlight, green eyes glinting beneath his bangs.

'What would I say to her?' he questioned in his mind, 'I don't think I can do this.'

He shook his head, getting a hold on himself.

"This is stupid," He said, vanishing into the blue sky.

Little did he know, his green-haired beauty had been watching him. Hoping and praying this would be the day he came to see her inside her tiny room. She sighed and tossed herself onto her bed.

* * *

**Arctic: *still laughing maniacally* **

**Yuki: **Oh hey is there gonna be Pudding x Taruto too?

**Arctic: *snaps out of her laughing fit* **Oh yeah...I need to write some of that.

**Kish:** Keep it clean, they're kids after all...

**Arctic: **Of course, my darling Kish.

**Yuki: **Hey back off! Kisshu-kun is mine!

**Arctic: **Of course, of course.

**Kish: **Come back for the next installment of...Tokyo Mew Mew The Untold Story: Love of An Alien!

**Yuki: **Jeez that's a long title...

**Arctic: **But seriously, come back please...


	5. Message to the Readers

**Arctic:** Hi all you Yuki x Kisshu readers!

**Kish:** We regret to inform you that updates on the story will be very slow.

**Yuki:** Because, apparently, Arc has a life now!

**Arctic:** Not much of one...

**Kish:** However, if enough of you ask, Arctic has decided to post a new chappy.

**Arctic:** That's right...

**Kish:** And maybe a Kisshu oneshot, if you get my drift. ***winks***

**Yuki:** With Kish and a character of your choice!

**Arctic:** Yep...***sparks up a joint***

**Kish:** ***pokes Arctic*** Don't bogart that joint!

**Arctic:** Mine! It's 4/20! Get your own, bum! ***growls***

**Yuki:** Ugh...that stuff stinks... ***walks off***

**Ichigo:** And I get more screen time next chapter!

**Arctic:** Fuck that! ***kicks Ichigo in the shin***

**Ichigo:** ***runs away crying***

**Arctic:** ***shakes head*** Dumb bitch just doesn't get it, does she?

**Kish:** ***laughs*** Porn time!

**Arctic:** Hey you leave my computer alone! ***tackles Kish***

**Kish:** You lost your jay.

**Arctic:** ***looks around*** Oh shit!

**Kish:** ***teleports away***

**Arctic:** Until next time, dear readers!


	6. WellSince You All Asked

**Arctic: **So it seems this story has become more popular over the year that I haven't updated. (Sorry)

**Kish: **Year? More like almost two!

**Arctic:** I know, I know. I really apologize. Between school, my husband, and my dog I haven't had any time for myself.

**Kish: **You have a dog now? I bet it's one of those little yappers like the last time, right?

**Arctic: **Nah, he's my precious 100lb lap dog. I brindle Pitt. My pride and joy!

**Yuki: **Yay! Dogs! (^_^)/

**Kish: **Are you about ready for that deliciously erotic scene?\

**Yuki: **(-o.o-)/ Oh my...

**Arctic: **No, kish not yet. Where's the romance? You can't just jump into bed with a girl.

**Kish: ***hugs Yuki* I disagree!

**Yuki: ***blush*

**Arctic: **Before Yuki faints, I'll say bye-bye! Keep and eye out for a new chappy! Hopefully it will be up before January 8th!

**Kish: ***kisses Yuki* Bai bai! :3

**Yuki: **... x.x


End file.
